Fears
by Katherina
Summary: [traduction, one shot]Hermione crie...que peutil bien se passer? HPHG


**FEARS**

**Auteur** : Vanilla Twist

**Traductrice** : Katherina pour vous servir ;-)

**Genre** : Humour/Romance HP-HG

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer** : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages ni l'histoire qui sont à la propriété de ceux à qui ils appartiennent…

**Note de la traductrice** : Je voulais traduire une fic…j'ai donc commencé par une fic courte et simple… J'espère avoir respecté au mieux l'histoire d'origine…

Un grand merci à Vanilla Twist qui m'a autorisé à traduire son texte, j'espère que je suis en bonne voie pour continuer…et peut être même me lancer sur ma propre fic !

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire…je vous conseille même de la lire en anglais, c'est toujours mieux avec les propres mots de l'auteur…

« Harry ! » sa voix stridente perçait l'air de la nuit. « Oh mon Dieu Harry ! »

Harry Potter sortit à toute allure de son lit, courant à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs de sa maison située au square Grimmauld.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau, sanglotant bruyamment.

Il accéléra et trébucha en descendant les escaliers. Se remettant précipitamment sur pied, il courut dans le hall.

« J'arrive, 'Mione » cria-t-il, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il atteignait la cuisine. Il ouvrit grand la porte et se figea.

« Oh Harry attrape-la » pleura Hermione, assise en haut du comptoir, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Attraper quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque, perplexe, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce déserte.

« Ca ! » hurla-t-elle, tremblant violement, alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui.

Harry se retourna lentement, et rencontra les petits yeux humides d'une petite souris marron.

« Dépêche-toi !» cria Hermione derrière lui, alors que la bouilloire à thé commençait à siffler bruyamment sur la cuisinière.

Effrayée, la souris déguerpit par la porte ouverte dans le couloir.

Harry fit face à la jeune femme tremblante, « c'était juste une souris Hermione »

« Je sais », gémit-elle, laissant ses pieds toucher le sol.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des souris » l'interrogea-t-il, la regardant se redresser.

« Eh bien j'en ai peur » , frissonna-t-elle, « Après Croûtard, je ne peux supporter aucun rongeur »

Harry lui tendit les bras et elle s'y blottit. Il la teint près de lui, appréciant la manière dont son ventre légèrement bombé se pressait contre lui. Elle soupira joyeusement, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'allais me faire une tasse de thé. » lui dit-elle ? « Tu en veux une ? »

Il lui fit signe que oui et elle retourna surveiller l'eau bouillante. Il la regarda, observant comment sa robe de chambre se déformait au niveau de son estomac, le premier signe extérieur du petit qu'ils allaient accueillir dans ce monde dans cinq mois. Il ne pourrait rien faire mais il sourit en pensant à ce jour. Il allait être papa, et cette magnifique femme était la mère de son enfant.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle, lui tendant une tasse brûlante.

« Je réfléchissait juste ». Il but une gorgée de thé.

« A quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se yeux noisette rencontrant les siens.

« Que c'est une honte que tu n'aimes pas les rongeurs. Je pense que notre bébé s'entendrait bien avec un furet comme animal de compagnie » Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Pas de rongeurs ». Elle lui sourit, posant une main sur son estomac : « Je pense qu'_il_ voudra un bon gros chat touffu. »

« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Harry, reposant sa tasse sur le comptoir. Elle acquiesça. « Bien, si _elle_ veut vraiment un chat, qui serais-je pour lui dire non ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, il l'embrassa solidement.

« Maintenant, retournons au lit » lui souffla-t-elle, le tirant par le bras.

Les Potter quittèrent la cuisine, riant et s'embrassant.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu - perso je l'ai trouvé très sympa… N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews je les transmettrai à Vanilla Twist… Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la manière dont est traduite cette fic (le style …), que je sache si je peux continuer ou pas…

D'autres fics de Vanilla Twist (en anglais) :

More Than I Do , Mercury was in the Fourth House , Eloise , The Right Decision? , Gone, Kindergarten Cop , Anything For Love , Losing Lyoko , There's Something About Minnie, The Baby , Why I Can't Love You, As Long As You're Mine, Don't Take the Girl , What You'll Sorely Miss, Target , We Never Should Have Let Them Dance, Never Meant To


End file.
